User talk:KazMx
Templates with categories Is this the intended format? I'm asking because we have a problem right now. Me and another user are using the release history template on our user pages since we often use it and it's handy to have the table available in an easily accessible place. Now, the problem that we have at the moment is that the template itself has a category on it, and whenever you use the template on the page it automatically adds the category to the page. So currently we have 2 user pages listed under Patch notes category, which is not proper. Another issue I have is the whole practice of inherent categories on templates. It creates a redundancy and takes away from flexibility (if you need me to elaborate let me know). So, I would like to know what is the logic behind that, and from my point of view I'm recommending a revision. --AntiZig (talk, ) 19:27, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Weeeeeell, we kinda didn't have any need to post, let's say...patch history template anywhere else but on patch pages 20:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Some users do experiments on special pages under their profiles, so it is actually a problem. I agree there could a change on some templates, after all it is really easy to add categories but by not doing anything, the problem posted by AntiZig will continue to happen. Sam 3010 23:03, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Easy to fix, in any case. Go into a template and remove the categories; any page that's currently "auto-categorized" will stay that way until it's updated, there won't be any mass loss or anything 01:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks for that info about there not being a possibility of mass loss. I will still wait for Kaz confirmation before changing the templates. Sam 3010 01:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oooook, seems the categories get removed once you purge a page. Not big of a deal, anyway... Still safe to remove 'em 03:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :If it is a liability, then remove them, but the auto-categorize has its own advantages. - KazMx (Message me! ) 04:26, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :: |[[Category:]]}}, problem solved...sort of 04:33, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Can't you put the automatic category in Template:Infobox patch ? --Zelgadis87 11:34, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::You could, but that's just fixing a specific issue, while still keeping the category on templates... --AntiZig (talk, ) 17:36, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::My point was that you are not going to use that template on anything else than patch notes, but I agree with you in general. --Zelgadis87 20:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I guess no-one asked me to elaborate, so I'll go into full discussion here. I agree, current way is convenient, saves a little bit of time when creating a new page. It's also an automatic fault check. (If you can list any more advantages than that I'd love to hear.) But: * You can still add the page to the category manually (redundant, increases parser work + page size). * Creates category issues when template is used on some page that shouldn't be part of the category. I don't see why we can't remove category from template and then make sure the pages that use the template have the categories added. Down side, you will have to recheck all pages that use the specific template to have the category added (which I'm sure majority of them do anyway, because of the redundancy mentioned above). Upside, you get rid of the 2 issues above. My main counter-argument to using auto-categories is - ask yourself, how often are we creating new pages using the template? Patch notes, champion and items probably 1-4 new pages in each category every 2 weeks. I'm sure we can handle doing the categories manually there, instead of having to rely on auto-categorize. --AntiZig (talk, ) 17:36, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Like I said, remove 'em if you wish, it's no big deal and won't cause any mass loss 18:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) On Sale Template Hi Kaz! I have created a new template for the main page to display the Riot sales. You can see it here (unfortunately my page is narrower than the main page, so it gets cropped). The idea was to preserve the Look & Feel of the current template, but to make it modular. This way you have all the current code in one little template, instead of having repeating parts. Tell me what you think about it ;) --Zelgadis87 13:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Done :) --Zelgadis87 16:20, March 31, 2011 (UTC) UberTri Hey. How's my signature? "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 00:56, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, How's this? -- UberTri125 "Buckle Up!" (#) 01:11, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Why do you hate proper and accurate quotes? 01:25, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :The CAPS should only be used for quotes that have volumes higher than normal, for that champion. - KazMx (Message me! ) 01:32, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Here and here. Otherwise I wouldn't put it in all caps 01:39, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Still thats a publication, which is directly quoted from Riot Games, and the quotes are encyclopedic content. - KazMx (Message me! ) 01:42, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::And encyclopedic content should be as accurate as possible, even if it involves writing how one speaks in all caps. If Riot releases a champ that speaks backwards then I shall write all the damn quotes backwards 01:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::And i'll rollback it :) - KazMx (Message me! ) 01:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Check the MoS for more information. - KazMx (Message me! ) 01:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Now that's just stupid... How do you expect to visually convey how a champ speaks with those "rules"? Here's a prime bloody example of proper representation 02:05, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Well we could start a project to port the VOs to the wiki, if you want to start it go ahead. And assuming that your other argument is "That's just stupid", I see no point in continuing this discussion. - KazMx (Message me! ) 02:15, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::...I'm removing that "rule". Also already contacted Wikia to get .mp3/.wav file upload permit and currently working on proper audio file extraction 02:19, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Good. Oh, and btw I'm rollbacking your edits on the MoS and Blitz, keep doing this and you'll face penalties. - KazMx (Message me! ) 02:24, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::A penalty for wanting accuracy, lovely... Why do I even bother to make this wiki less half-assed -_- Rollback war it is then until I get a proper response 02:28, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I have commented the Forum page. On the other hand, I am really liking the idea for the project. Sam 3010 05:02, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::People like my ideas, but they hate my attitude... 05:06, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Page Sorry for deleting your last comment, but I don't hink we need the publicity on that one. I have added a comment on the Community Message so anyone that is interested will take part on the discussion. Community Message is for editors more than aniything and the FB page is for the readers for the most part. Sam 3010 07:56, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :He posted it everywhere 08:02, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Kaz please remove it from twitter, no updates for a month and we tweet that? Sam 3010 14:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Guess you are right, I'm removing the twitter post. - KazMx (Message me! ) 15:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Item Icon Template Hi Kaz, did you create the icon templates? If so i have a request. It would help me out if the item icon template could substitute a custom name for the item the way you can with character icons. . It would allow you to use the plural form of an item without the "s" looking white. It would also be useful for the patch histories as some items have had their names change. I wanted to have an item appear with its icon using its old name but linking to the proper page. This specifically comes up for the Null-Magic Mantle which used to be called the Elementium Threaded Cloak. let me know if this can be done please Exiton =:> 05:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :For custom names - just make a redirect page ("File:Elementium Threaded Cloak.gif" for the name, "#REDIRECT File:Null-Magic Mantle.gif" for the text); for 's - think there's a template for that on Wikipedia... 05:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I think there's your answer. - KazMx (Message me! ) 09:24, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Works perfectly! Thanks for the help. Exiton =:> 00:34, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey Kaz. I noticed the MoS and read the signature section. I am planning on adding something where I can add a link to my contributions, talk page, and blog, but I'm not sure how. Sam 3010 told me to ask you for help on making me a signature. He also said to make one for him as well. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 02:11, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, ill do that tomorrow, ok? - KazMx (Message me! ) 05:11, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok Thanks so much! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 05:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Kaz. As you know I am having a lot of issues with my signature. I wanted to have my contribs match the number of edits that I have made. I noticed that in the past you figured out how to do so and I would like your help. I need to match the link from my contribs to match the amount of edits I have made. Please let me know whenever possible. 00:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Also about the edit count above, that isn't the correct amount and I really want to fix it! 05:11, April 14, 2011 (UTC) MoS update Please read the following forum post. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Manual_of_Style_Update --AntiZig (talk, ) 14:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Poll notice, reponse required Hello. I need your response to the following poll. Item History Formatting Please be so kind to respond in a timely manner. Thanks in advance. -- 03:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Answered. - KazMx (Message me! ) 05:11, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Activity Hey Kaz. I was just going to ask you if you are going to become as active as before anymore? 05:12, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Dracosna Hello, I noticed this Dracosna person on a few comments lately and he seems to be behaving very rudely. I went through his contributions and it seems that most of his contributions are comments that are invariably either insulting and rude or simply blatantly trollish. The few actually constructive edits he has on Strategy pages are ridden with mistakes and often also quite stupid. He is very condescending to other people and generally doesn't, in my opinion, have the kind of spirit needed to creatively contribute to a wiki like this. I'm not saying he should be outright banned or anything, but perhaps he should be told that this kind of behavior is not welcome here from a position of actual authority. 11:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) "Fighting Against" section Just as LoL champions have unique strategies when using them, there are often unique strategies involved in fighting against them. It might be wise to add a section on each champion page for strategies for fighting against them. Sonic The Hedgedawg 16:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Misnamed Images Hi, I was going to edit them myself but all the warnings scared me away. Anyway... You incorrectly named two of the Malzahar skin loading images. Their names are interchanged (Vizier and Shadow Prince). Additionally, the Sun Goddess Karma skin is misspelled (only one S on Goddess). Lord Kuato 02:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC) E-mail I have sent you an important e-mail. Please read it whenever possible. 00:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hey thanks for the support! Anyway, it seems that users are having trouble with ip bans. Demise101 was blocked because a vandal at his school was using the same ip. Now LoLisNumbaWan is having the same issue, could you give it a gander for me? 05:45, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey. You have responses on here. Please feel free to respond to it! 04:27, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Kaz. I have sent you an e-mail. Read and respond whenever possible. : ::Sent another e-mail. I am done sending them for a while. Thanks for everything! :) DreamHack stats While I approve of having a page for each match I thought it would have been informative to ALSO have a page for each champion with the breakdown of how it has been played, final build, build order, masteries, runes, I think that's relevant data that has a place aside of the single match listing. In other words, what you did is nice, but please don't destroy the Season One/Champion pages. --Madness ❧ talk 10:27, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :No problems, wikis are supposed to be collaborative anyway, in any case, I suspended my contributions due to disagreements with the administration style some of the staff has, so feel free to compile whatever you want using the template, since you're actually doing decent work and behaving like a decent person, I'll tweak the template some more. --Madness ❧ talk 22:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hey. I created a few templates yesterday but I hadn't made the docs for them since I wanted to sleep and do it right now, but it seems that someone deleted them because they just assumed they were useless. Do you mind if I create them later? They were symbols for support, neutral, and oppose. I have to go somewhere at the moment but I'll be back later. Moving out So how are we doing with the "deal" with Riot? What can they offer to us? Is there a way the comments functionality will be available in the new host? I don't care about achievements there. Also, I would like to be informed of whatever is being decided or take part on the discussion, where are we doing this? 18:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Pre-Season 2 CR page Hello Kaz. Can you semi-protect this page for me please? 16:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) A chat Since we don't have the pleasure of being online together all that often you can email me at neonspotlight@live.com, I know emails are kind of impersonal but they get the job done. 15:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) avatar picture Kazmx. i would like to ask question to you. why cant i upload picture for avatar.(or since you are admin, can you put fiddlesticks for my avatar if you dont mind.) can you help me with it? thank you Sudarsono 09:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) EDIT : ok im already can change avatar. Wrong alarm :p. Sudarsono 23:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sam 3010 Hi Kaz, I don't know what your relationship with Sam 3010 is like but I have had to deal with him on many occasions during my months contributing to this wiki. In all circumstances his instinct is to delete things instead of improve upon them. My feeling is that this is the wrong way to run a wiki and I am writing to you now to strongly urge you to consider removing his privileges on this wiki. He is a destructive force set about undoing that which is good. Even the coloured ability ratios were viciously contested and abused multiple times before they were finally allowed to stay. --BBilge 22:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC)